Don't leave me
by Neusuada
Summary: I just thought of this while my sister was playing the game, and I thought this would be cute. This is based when they have just gotten to Gran Pulse and Hope was passed out by the river. Story is better than summary. Hope/Vanille


**_Don't leave me_**

**Neusuada : This is my fourth fanfiction, but my first fanfiction for this game. I hope you like it!**

**Ashe: :*(**

**Neusuada: We don't own anything.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had found Hope by the river, and he still hadn't woken up. It was late, so Fang had decided that they should all go to sleep and maybe he would wake up in the morning.

Vanille had tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. So she kept watch for a while, sat by the slowly fading fire, sharpened her weapon with a rock, and even did push-ups.

She just had to do anything that would distract her from the unconscious boy laying a few feet away from her that had yet to wake up. She thought it might be safe to take a glance at him just once.

Big mistake.

She saw that he was sweating and breathing heavily. His skin was also sickly pale. As soon as she saw this, she ran to her satchel, and grabbed her newly filled waterand a clean rag.

After she had wet the rag with cold water, she kneeled down next to Hope and put the rag on his forehead.

He stopped sweating soon after, but he was still breathing heavily, and his skin was still sickly pale.

Vanille decided she should just sit there, and wait for him to wake up.

She thought she should be nice, so Vanille decided to hold his hand, but when she did that, she could also feel his heart rate in his wrist. It was very slow.

Vanille got scared. She didn't want Hope to die. She didn't want anyone to die.

She knew what she was about to do would be embarrassing for her, but she didn't care about that right now.

So Vanille quickly put her head on Hope's chest. She had to make sure that his heart beat wasn't going as slow as she felt in his wrist.

It was.

Vanille wiped at a few tears that had managed to escape after she sat back up. She didn't want to cry. He was going to be fine, but why wouldn't her heart listen to those words?

When Vanille felt the heart rate in Hope's wrist get slower, she didn't stop the tears this time.

"Hope, please wake up. Please," Vanille said desperately.

"Hope, you're the reason that I keep going, you're the reason that I put up with all of this l'cie nonsense," she whispered, getting closer to him.

"Please wake up, Hope. I need you." Vanille had the top half of her body on Hope's, and slowly moved her face closer to his.

"Hope...I love you." With that said, she closed the rest of the space in between their lips and kissed him.

While Vanille was kissing Hope, she could feel his breath change from slow and heavy, to fast and quick.

His fast breathing quickly turned into a blissful sigh. Vanille was about to pull away and see what had happened, when she felt one gloved hand on the back of her neck, and another on the small of her back, pulling her almost on top of him.

They broke apart when they heard rustling a few feet away from them. Vanille looked over, but saw that everyone appeared to be asleep, so she turned back around and looked into the teal colored eyes of the boy she loved so much.

"Hope, I'm so glad that you're okay," Vanille said happily.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner, and when I heard your voice becoming clearer and clearer though the haze in my mnd I was so grateful," Hope said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him.

"Oh, and Vanille?" Hope said, turning his head and smiling at her.

"Yeah?" She questioned back, smiling at him too.

"I love you, too." When he said this, Vanille blushed because she had forgotten she had said that.

Vanille said nothing, just snuggled further into his embrace, and fell asleep in about a minute.

Hope did the same, enjoying her company, and eventually falling asleep himself. They both had peaceful dreams for the first time since becoming l'cie.

And neither of them would have guessed that Fang had been watching them the whole time…

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review, and please no flames.**


End file.
